ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Capricorn
Welcome to Memory Alpha, ! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the , our , and guidelines for proper . * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha!--Alan 01:03, 15 July 2007 (UTC) Formats, etc Please note the Manual of Style mentioned in the welcome message above. Ship names should be found in italics in the various articles on MA/en (such as "USS Enterprise"), and various items should only be linked once, the first appearance, in articles, unless the article is very long. Note that image captions do not apply to the multiple link policy... Thanks! -- Sulfur 15:18, 15 July 2007 (UTC) Mike Sussman Just an FYI, Mike was a writer and had no involvement with the special effects or ship images and designs, so he really wont have an answer for your rather long post. As he stated here on a similar question, "You know, I really have no idea. This would probably be a question for our visual effects team." --Alan 03:06, 7 August 2007 (UTC) : crap, I figured that since he was for example involved with the writeups for the defiant computers in IAMD, he might know this as well, but you're probably right, its just a minor note, most likely inserted by the art department without writer involvement. Oh well then, I suppose its just going to be one of those great star trek mysteries then, right along with Odan's look and the relation between guinan and Q :( Capricorn 18:12, 7 August 2007 (UTC) Re:Antede system Hi Capricorn. On Talk:Antede system, you asked if there's a way to tag or list articles that may contain inaccurate information. There is... ;) We have lists for "pages needing attention", both for general purpose and for specific issues, and message templates corresponding to those lists. Just follow the instructions on Memory Alpha:Pages needing attention, and everything's fine. On Antede system, I already added the message template for you. -- Cid Highwind 10:35, 15 August 2007 (UTC) : Thanks, I'll use that in the future. Still learning I guess :) Capricorn 07:51, 19 August 2007 (UTC) Removing information from articles When removing information from articles, such as Nausicaa, it's recommended and suggested that you put the information on the talk page with a note as to why you removed it. It's also recommended that, when possible, you try to reword stuff to keep the useful information. I've done that for that article, but I do agree that the lack of constellation just isn't that interesting. -- Sulfur 19:36, 18 August 2007 (UTC) :Sorry for that, I certainly see the usefulness in preserving stuff like that and will do so in the future. That being said, I considered the rewording but still found it trivial, as it seems clear that Nausicaa is simply named after the Nausicaans, of which in turn its firmly established that they are named both after the greek mythology figure and the anime film . Nonetheless, it seems way to unimportant to press the issue so I'll just keep it the way it is. Anyway thanks for the suggestion, it is appreciated. Capricorn 07:51, 19 August 2007 (UTC) termites discussion At User:Capricorn/schematics and okudagrams#Biology_and_medical_sciences, the link caption for Image:Termites_of_Loracus_Prime.jpg says "don't forget to check out the transcript in the discussion page, it's brilliant", but the discussion page for the image, termite and Loracus Prime are all unused. Was the discussion deleted, or am I looking in the wrong place? By the way, I love the subpage. Lots of interesting images and links there I've been perusing. Setacourse 17:21, 19 April 2008 (UTC) :I think he's referring to Talk:Handbook of Exobiology.– Cleanse 23:16, 19 April 2008 (UTC) ::Thanks Cleanse. :) Setacourse 16:47, 20 April 2008 (UTC) :Cleanse is right, the text must have moved or something. Anyway, nice to hear you love the page, for exactly the same reason I loved to have it. - Capricorn 05:59, 21 April 2008 (UTC) Please Do not edit Memory Alpha if you are stoned. --OuroborosCobra talk 01:22, 29 May 2009 (UTC) :Technicaly, I should wait a few hours before answering this. But in reality, I can answer right now; fair enough, it won't happen again. -- Capricorn 01:40, 29 May 2009 (UTC) re: category deletion suggestion Actually, you created that category page when you added the deletion template - it didn't exist before. If a category link on a page is a "red link", the destination page doesn't yet exist. Instead of placing a deletion template there, please check whether a category link on the source page needs to be edited. -- Cid Highwind 16:41, 13 June 2009 (UTC) :Hmm not sure exactly how this stuff works, and how I should have handled it. But while I might have created the category page, there was already "something" there; the category kept comming up in category suggestions, and when I checked it out there was a page, without text (I agree, I added that), but with a single image already in it. What has happened here and how I don't know, and I guess I handled it rather poorly too. But there was something that wasn't right and I tried to fix it as best as I could. Appologies. -- Capricorn 16:54, 13 June 2009 (UTC) Ah, yes. The way categories work, an automatic list is created as soon as the first page is categorized. However, the category page is only "virtual" unless it is manually edited later. For example, if I add a category "Bla" to the end of my comment, this talk page will be categorized as "Bla", and clicking on that link will open a category list containing this page. However, no article for this has been created... Feel free to remove the category link after you've seen that. :) -- Cid Highwind 17:17, 13 June 2009 (UTC) :Neat. So what I should have done was go to the image, and correct the typo there, is that correct? -- Capricorn 17:23, 13 June 2009 (UTC) Yes, exactly. -- Cid Highwind 18:48, 13 June 2009 (UTC) :Another lesson learned :) Thanks for the tip, and sorry for the trouble I caused. -- Capricorn 19:44, 13 June 2009 (UTC) Image uploads When uploading images, can you make sure that the extensions are all in small letters (such as "Checkers.jpg" rather than "Checkers.JPG")? Also, the preferred image format for screenshots is JPEG files rather than PNG files. Just fyi. That's not as important, the first is. Thanks! -- sulfur 13:24, December 11, 2009 (UTC) :Ok -- Capricorn 20:19, December 11, 2009 (UTC) ::Just because sulfur thinks it's not important doesn't mean it is, so please stick to .jpgs for screenshots. ;) Also, try to keep the file names somewhat on topic/as descriptions, since it's suppose to be easy to find a image by the tile. - 02:43, November 10, 2010 (UTC) :Ah, I seem to remember that png was allowed, and jpg merely preferred. which given my own strong preference for png (it being lossless, and storage space costs increasingly cheap), I used as an excuse for using png. But I've just reread the image use policy, and frankly I must have dreamed up that bit. Rest assured that now that that's cleared up I intend to use jpeg. :Also, as for the second point, I'm guessing you're referring to this (all my other recent image uploads are pretty descriptive imo). It's not really a habit, but I was having a little bit of fun there. 'cause face it, there is no way that there's a cooler moon in that system. just look at it. Use common sense. :p. Seriously though, despite all that I'm still square enough that I've made sure that it wouldn't impact the searchability of the page. If I hadn't gone this road it would just have been called "Vintaak system moon", all words of that name being in the current name also. -- Capricorn 12:47, November 10, 2010 (UTC) ::Oh, don't get me wrong, I'm all for having fun with the images, I did upload this after all. All I'm saying you should have it on the image description page instead of the file name, since those should be encyclopedic what with them actually being in the articles. - 03:26, November 11, 2010 (UTC) Linking to episodes and films FYI, . -- sulfur 19:56, December 12, 2009 (UTC) :Sorry... I actualy know that, I must have forgoten it this once. On a sidenote, I'm aware that I have a bit of a tendency towards such slip-ups, and I've noticed that it has often been you that ended up noticing and correcting them. I like to think that I'm still a net asset to this project, but I'm hoping that I'm not causing you too much frustration. In any case, thanks. -- Capricorn 20:14, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Unnamed Vulcans FYI, I moved the "Unnamed Vulcans (distant past)" article to the correct naming. -- sulfur 14:07, August 31, 2010 (UTC) :ah ~damn sorry for messing up there -- Capricorn 14:21, August 31, 2010 (UTC) No problem. I was more worried, after moving it, that you were in the middle of editing it. Feeling a bit slow this morning. -- sulfur 15:09, August 31, 2010 (UTC) :Don't worry, I was working at the article, but in Photoshop preparing screenshots rather then on MA, so you haven't caused any harm. :) -- Capricorn 15:12, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Images I am not sure what you are seeing but it seems like you think there is something "horribly wrong" with images and I am guessing there is something up with the way your screen or settings are seeing this. Could some of them use a clean up? probably. The appropriate tag would then be – Distantlycharmed 00:49, September 25, 2010 (UTC) :sorry for the colorful language, for while as a former professional image editor I can tell you that "horribly wrong" is pretty much the correct jargon for at least this image, I have to admit there was no reason to be rude. However, I am going to be blunt with you; I'm pretty sure my screen settings aren't at fault (for one, ultra-paranoid as I am I've actually taken the time to compare them with other images from the same eps, on the same screen). Sorry for the template confusion though, I'm not really experienced in dealing with this kind of problems. Incidentally, if you are seeing no problem with these images, particularly the Risa ones, I STRONGLY suggest that you check your own screen settings for problems before you upload more images. For the record, I am going to bring this to the attention of an admin, for I'm not interested in starting some kind of edit war, but I do believe the problems I've highlighted are valid, and just reverting my bringing of this image (again) to the attention of the community is just plain wrong. -- Capricorn 01:21, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Oh feel free to go whining to the admins. I am sure that will put you in good standing with everyone in the community. Not being able to work out your own issues is always a good thing. I have no problem adding an image clean up tag to the pics, but the picture of Risa's beach looked very colorful and just like you see it on my screen. Thats the whole point of Risa. Personally I try to add image clean up tags where I feel I couldnt do good enough of a job myself but if i missed something, feel free to add. Also, if you can provide a better screen cap or editing feel free to do so. There is also nothing wrong with the Phlox picture, but you seem to think it is. Maybe I'm seeing what you dont and vice versa. – Distantlycharmed 01:43, September 25, 2010 (UTC) :This isn't personal for me, I just don't like seeing this site polluted with images that I feel are sub-par by site consensus. Hence why I will bring this to the attention of an administrator, not because I'm a whiner, but because I feel policy is on my side and I'm not interested in just picking a fight with you. As for the problem with the Phlox image, and so many of your other images, is that it seems to be taken from a source of significantly lesser quality then dvd. Given that better quality images are always preferable, and the ease with which a better quality screenshot could be taken by the probably many dozens of contributers which own the dvd, your image is simply sub-optimal. (Even to the point that it stands out as noticeably worse then the average image on this site). That's why it's tagged, not because the colours are screwed up or there is some abnormal artifact in it, but because it should be easy to replace with something dramatically better, if only people would have a way of finding such images. -- Capricorn 02:05, September 25, 2010 (UTC) I have no problem with you or anyone uploading or improving on an image. That's fine by me. In some cases I can see why an image might need attention, in other cases I dont. If you wanna tag it for improvement, by all means. But note that there are a myriad of pictures on this site (past uploads etc) and they are not all superb quality and untagged. If you want to make it a point of tagging them for improvement, feel free. This is a wiki. At this point I dont really see what the issue really is. You tagged a picture, and i responded saying that the correct tag needs to be . I didnt argue with you that the images are perfect or that you shouldnt add tags to them. The only one really was the beach thing which looks like that from my screen (and no its not a you tube video - not that you tube has Star Trek - or some other cheap source). As to taking the issue up with an admin: I am not really sure what you think you are going to accomplish with that. I am not saying anything to you here I havent told Morder and I was cool with having pictures that need attention tagged appropriately. And some people were nice and competent enough to do the improvement when needed without starting a principals debate about it or instigating animosity - which is exactly what you are doing and....ehh...ironically enough tried to prevent in the first place. – Distantlycharmed 03:06, September 25, 2010 (UTC) :At this point you don't even seem to make sense anymore. (also you're going in circles) - Some points though. First of all, the fact that there are other untagged bad images on the site doesn't make it somehow right. all of those images will need to tagged when found, and eventually be replaced, even if right now I've only stumbled upon yours. All such images need a tag, and all I'm basically saying here is that if you have been made aware that some of your images could be better, then by now you should also know to tag them as such, in accordance with policy. Secondly, if those Risa pictures are indeed from a source even approaching dvd quality (and I'm not saying you're lying here)-then there is something seriously wrong with your computer's graphical ability. Those images might look here just like they look on your screen, but just take my word for it, that's not how they are supposed to look. I'm aware they aren't taken from youtube, they don't look like that. They look like a crappy Photoshop filter was applied to them, which initialy made me think that the problem may have lied with your image processing software. But I don't know, I don't have acces to your computer. All I know is that something has (objectively) gone wrong while extracting those images from your decent quality source. As for the whole admin thing, I don't have any specific plan there either. I don't have a personal grudge against you, my only concern is quality. I see a problem there (and one that I'm pretty sure everyone except you will agree is real), and I happen to have traced it back to you. I'd d like that problem solved, but short of starting an edit war (which while nasty can be effective) I have no idea how to solve this. So the best I could come up with is making people more experienced with stuff like this aware of it. I have no idea what Mordor would do with it, I just hope that this issue can be solved. An issue which, if I might remind you, isn't about your person at all, but about bad images creaping in without being marked as such, incidently through you. -- Capricorn 03:49, September 25, 2010 (UTC) And i said feel free to add the tags if you believe they need improvement. Personally I do not see some of the images you tagged as being of lower quality but just the same. Anyway I dont know what your elaborate explanation is trying to accomplish as I believe you are blowing the issue out of proportion frankly. Again, I never said dont add those tags or that I would not add them if I could see how they could use improvement. – Distantlycharmed 04:31, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Kira Nerys talk Just so you know, I think some of us have come to the conclusion that we might have a troll at our hands here and as you can see, this debate over this questionable contributor insisting that Kira's name is Neris Kira "NO MATTER WHAT OR ELSE IT'S WAR", despite all evidence to the contrary, has turned ridiculous. Duke has already protected the page and any more debate will lead to even more absurd posts and bickering. As Duke advised me the other day, dont feed the troll. Peace. – Distantlycharmed 08:52, October 21, 2010 (UTC) :this person doesn't strike me as a troll, just someone not experienced in matters like these. And with even the strongest of our rebuttals essentially consisting of "no you're definatly wrong", he was bound to get frustrated. Hence why I coudn't resit pointing to the bio. Now, as for everything I typed after that, you totaly have a point. :D -- Capricorn 10:44, October 21, 2010 (UTC) it's v its Please be careful in your usage of "it's" and "its". "It's" on ever means "it is" or "it has", while "its" is the possessive form of "it". Thanks. -- sulfur 19:18, October 25, 2010 (UTC) :I'm aware of this and I'm sorry. Guess it's due to not being a native English speaker. But the good news is, I do understand the grammatical rules and most of the time I'm making sure I follow them, at least I'm only erring when in a hurry or something. But sorry for the trouble. -- Capricorn 15:40, October 26, 2010 (UTC) Image categories Btw, when removing a category from an image, make sure that it is still in an "in-universe" style image category, and if not, then put the Category:Memory Alpha images one onto it, since that allows us to figure out what is not appropriately categorized. Thanks. -- sulfur 12:58, November 8, 2010 (UTC) :Sorry, I didn't know that. But now that I do, it won't happen again. -- Capricorn 15:18, November 8, 2010 (UTC) Not a problem -- just makes the life of the image sorting people easier, otherwise things happen to fall through cracks (as I'm sure that you can understand). -- sulfur 15:33, November 8, 2010 (UTC) Birth joke I see you spotted my birth/age bit on Thomas Small's page. (Well, it's not *mine,* I stole it from .) I just felt like being a bit goofy. I felt the same way while writing another page recently, so the same joke is in one more article. You just have to find it. ;) Happy hunting! :) --From Andoria with Love 10:07, November 9, 2010 (UTC) :Andrea Martin :p - Haven't removed it though, when I found the other one it never even occurred to me that it was intentional (must have been seriously absent-minded), but it's pretty funny and I guess it's harmless. Keep or lose, it's up to you :) -- Capricorn 17:44, November 9, 2010 (UTC) Well, we do have a policy which says . :) It's kind of fitting on that page, too (Martin being a comedienne), and I'm sure she would find it amusing if she read it (she's on Twitter and I've sent her the link, so it's possible). I won't remove it myself, but if someone else does I won't fight it or revert it. As you said, it's harmless. :) --From Andoria with Love 07:13, November 10, 2010 (UTC) :I agree, I'm sure she would find it amusing. -- Capricorn 12:49, November 10, 2010 (UTC) Citations When adding background information (such as information from the DVD commentary), please make sure you cite your sources on the page, not just in the edit history. Thanks. – Cleanse ( talk | ) 06:06, January 14, 2011 (UTC) :Well, frankly I don't often add info from that kind of sources, and I don't quite know how to deal with it. Most other facts in the bg section aren't cited, so I decided to follow that lead (for lack of a better idea), yet adding the info to my edit summary seemed better then nothing. The link you gave has clarified the matter for me though, I should definably check out our help section more often! It won't happen again. -- Capricorn 06:27, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. :-) There is still a lot of background information without citations on MA, and one of my primary goals is to cite these, or remove them if no evidence shows up. If you see any such statements, you can help out by adding an tag or a as appropriate. – Cleanse ( talk | ) 07:44, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Kassidy Just so you know, the information on was recently added by an anonymous user who is posting lots of uncited info. That user has refused to answer their talk page, and may just be posting internet rumours as fact. Until/if that is resolved, that information shouldn't be copied over to other pages as it is a bit suspect.–Cleanse ( talk | ) 23:17, June 8, 2011 (UTC) :sorry, should have checked I guess -- Capricorn 23:26, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Vissian warp capability Hey there. Please look up the quote on when the Vissians invented warp drive: Cogenitor (episode)#Memorable Quotes. --> "The man who invented warp drive on my world lived nearly a thousand years ago." That would put the dear man's lifetime around 1153, a time which may also be referenced to as the "12th century" in Human terms :p --36ophiuchi 20:17, August 20, 2011 (UTC) :I know the quote, it was what motivated my edit in the first place! ;) And you're right, it most probably places the invention in the 12th century. But I don't think we can say that with absolute certainty, and that was what I was trying to reflect. :Here's my thinking: "nearly a thousand years ago" is a very vague statement, inherently murky. It could very well mean 980 years ago, though it probably doesn't mean 600 years ago. No absolute cutoff points exists in these cases of course, but to me at least, 952 years ago or less doesn't seem unreasonable. Which means we cannot without a reasonable doubt say it didn't happen in the 13th century. :(Unrelated: I did make a mistake in thinking that was set in 2152 rather then 2153, thanks for correcting that!) -- Capricorn 21:35, August 20, 2011 (UTC) ::Ok, I see your point. What about "around the 12th century"? That would still give a proper timeframe people can more easily relate to. And we definitily leave the respective remark on the century-article as a note. --36ophiuchi 15:48, August 21, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah, I think that's exactly what we should be going for :) -- Capricorn 19:11, August 23, 2011 (UTC) "Inter Arma..." FA Nomination Hello Capricorn, I was hoping you might be able to spare a few minutes to read through and perhaps consider voting for it as an FA? Regardless, any comments you may have on the article would be greatly appreciated. Thank you. :) --| TrekFan Open a channel 22:00, August 20, 2011 (UTC) :I hate to say no to such a nice request, but FA's are just one aspect of the site that I can't get myself to care about much (not that I have anything against it, just a personal thing). And as such it seems like me casting a vote would devaluate the process. But I'll still read the article and see if I can contribute something else though :) -- Capricorn 22:23, August 20, 2011 (UTC) I can understand that, that's fine. I'd still appreciate any comments or suggestions for improvement, though, if you have any? Thanks for getting back to me! :) --| TrekFan Open a channel 22:27, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Adding new articles When adding new articles, please make sure that you actually add links to them. For the books you've been recently adding, the best place to start is the references section in the episode page. If these are not added, the articles tend to be orphans and have to be cleaned up by someone else. -- sulfur (talk) 13:03, August 28, 2012 (UTC) :Sorry, when adding a bunch of articles all from one episode, I tend to wait until I'm done so I can add them all in one edit. -- Capricorn (talk) 13:12, August 28, 2012 (UTC) Lazarus' species Spock initially identified the species as essentially Human. However, Lazarus identified the person he is chasing as a humanoid. Kirk accepts what is told and begins identifying the illusive Lazarus as humanoid. Throwback (talk) 03:57, September 18, 2012 (UTC) :Uhm, I'm not sure what point you are making. Sure I've made that edit purely based on memory and I've just scanned a transcript and what you're saying seems to be true, and I've probably done something wrong and you are probably right whatever right is; but I'm not entirely sure what you're trying to say, what your issue is. Could you clafify please? -- Capricorn (talk) 05:29, September 18, 2012 (UTC)